


Cliché (shy!reader x Might Guy)

by Phoenix_Is_Rising



Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drinking, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Mild Language, back when I used (Y/N), sexual innuendo, shy!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Is_Rising/pseuds/Phoenix_Is_Rising
Summary: You've had a crush on Might Guy since the academy but never had the confidence to actually talk to him. Your planned first step to "casually walk by" went very differently than you thought it would.
Relationships: Maito Gai | Might Guy & Reader, Maito Gai | Might Guy/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 84





	1. Keep It Casual

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I hope you enjoy! There's definitely not enough Guy content!

Might Guy was a gifted shinobi who, without a doubt, could do anything he set his mind to. Picking up on subtlety, however, did not fall into that realm, especially when it came to flirting. Despite boldly coaching Lee about the “eternal youth in relationships with women”, it was blatantly clear that Might Guy never had a chance of even picking up on the most obvious signals. Especially if someone flirted at him in front of his face: which you planned on doing every day at 4 in the morning.

Now, you were not the most confident kunoichi around. Next to Guy that was completely obvious. You practically had the self-assurance of a mouse, so you figured that a “casual walk by” would be a reasonable first step. After weeks of putting it off, you decided that this was the morning. This was the morning that you would “happen” to walk passed where Guy and the occasional Lee trained. Who knows, at this rate, maybe you could hold an actual conversation with him without stuttering at some point in the distant future. Yeah, at some point in the really distant future.  
Normally, the travel to the training ground would not have been such an issue for a jounin such as yourself, but you were distracted. Caught up in your thoughts of your shinobi colleague, the journey to the training grounds took a bit longer than usual.

You’ve always had a thing for Might Guy. It must’ve been since the academy. You admired his work ethic and his enthusiasm that he always had. It always made you upset how people mocked Guy and his father Dai. But despite that, Guy always kept pushing himself and bolstered his own confidence. That’s one of the things you adored most about Guy. You looked at your nervous self and thought how you _could ever_. But day by day, you found yourself motivated by Guy’s positive energy. He really inspired you to be a better kunoichi. And so, before you knew it, you found yourself hopelessly head over heels for Konoha’s Green Beast.

Your shadow was just beginning to take form in the morning light. Dew was just beginning to form on the greenery. The air was crisp and cool, which would have been more enjoyable if it wasn’t for the shock it caused to spread throughout your drowsy system. In the distance, you could hear thumps and shouts of positivity. The trek was always going to be worth it.  
Adjusting your forehead protector and vest, you strided forward in the most casual way you could muster. However, despite your intentions, your walk came off more of a nervous jaunt rather than a casual stroll.

There was Guy and Lee, hyping each other up for one wild challenge or another. Craters and damage littered the forest around them. Lee spotted you first, calling out to you. You cautiously approached to stand in the clearing. 

“Hi!” you greeted a bit too loudly, trying not to let your eyes linger on Guy for too long, “First round of training for the day?”

“Hiya (Y/N)-san,” Guy smiled with his signature wink, “You got that right!”

You flush a bit, glancing away, fidgeting with your forehead protector. 

“You are up early, (Y/N)-Sensei,” Lee remarks. You flush harder.

“I’m always up this early!” An anxious smile makes its way to your lips. Lee looks to you, seeming to inspect you which made you fidget more. He looks deeply into your eyes. 

“No you are not, (Y/N)-sensei!” You stumble back a bit at his bluntness. You reach up to tuck a stray piece of hair behind your ear.

“What are you talking about? I’m up this early _all_ the time!” You raised your hands defensively in front of your body. Your plan hasn’t been found out already, right?

“Now, now, Lee,” Guy tsked at his student, “I think we all know why (Y/N)-san is here.” 

Your soul left your body. That’s it. So much for trying to be discrete. Oh, you should have known that this was a stupid, stupid idea! Lost in your panic you didn’t realize that Guy had turned to you. You feel like a spotlight was shining on your head, his gaze burning a hole between your eyes. He spoke your name and you stuttered an acknowledgement.  
“If you wanted to train with us, why didn’t you just say so?!” Guy grabbed your hand, pulling you forward more into the training clearing. You looked at your hand, wrapped up in Guy’s larger hand. Yeah, you couldn’t handle this. 

You try to explain that there was a mistake, that you were just passing by. But in your anxious stumbling, you stumbled right into the chest of the Green Beast of Konoha, hand gripping the fabric of his jounin vest for balance. 

You looked at your hands. You looked at his vest. Your eyes wandered to the pure, toned muscle outlined under his jumpsuit. Yeah, you definitely couldn’t handle this. It was too late for you. You tore your eyes away to gaze up at his face, ready to apologize, but no words came out. Rather, the worst possible thing that could have happened, happened. Apparently, his handsome, manly features were too much for you as, before either of you could speak, you completely blacked out.

Guy swiftly moved to support you. Guy looked at you, then Lee. Lee stared blankly back. Wonder as to _what just happened_ swirled under both bowl cuts present. 

After a moment of puzzlement, Guy speaks. 

“Why don’t you go on, Lee?” Guy scoops you up in his arms, “I should take (Y/N)-san to see a medic.”

“Will she be okay, Sensei?”

“Why, yes, of course!” Guy gave a thumbs-up, still supporting you. “(Y/N)-san just got a little over excited over the Power of Youth!”  
Lee grinned, eyes sparking with understanding, “Of course, sensei! I will continue to work hard until you return! If I cannot do 500 laps by the time you return, I will do 500 push-ups! If I cannot do 500 push ups, I will do 500 sit-ups! If I cannot do…”

Lee’s voice faded as Guy carried you further from the training ground. Something about having you in his arms felt… nice. You were a colleague who he had never had a chance to spend much time with but he was strangely excited to see you today. He couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was. Guy liked being close to you, he just couldn’t figure what that meant. Oh well, Might Guy was a gifted shinobi who, without a doubt, could do anything he set his mind to.


	2. Speak Your Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm always glad you see that some people enjoy this stupid little story. It's so easy to write! I love writing for Might Guy and hopefully I do it well. Ngl I’m fairly self-conscious about my writing style, but I like writing it and people enjoy it so I’m happy! I'm going to continue and probably make some more pieces like this because I genuinely enjoy it. If you happen to as well, all the better!

“No, no… no, no, no, no… ” you muttered, head in your hands and grasping at your scalp. Your knees pulled to your chest as you sat in the hospital cot. You folded your body into a ball. You were mortified, horrified. Not only did you pass out, but your crush of a decade-long-plus _carried you to the hospital_. You could die. You kept repeating the words louder to yourself, “No, oh my god, oh my god...” 

“It’s not so bad, (Y/N)-chan.” Kurenai reassured you in an attempt to sound nonchalant. She looked upon you in your overreacted state and moved an arm around your shoulder. She tried her best to give a reassuring smile. “You passed out from getting within a foot of Maito-Kun, so what?” Her wording only served to make you groan. 

Kurenai was the only one you had ever told about your crush on Guy (not that most everyone else didn’t know already). She thought that you just should have talked to him in the academy days, but considering it took you this much time to work up the nerve, she supported your “casual walk” plan with resignation. But when she saw Guy carrying you to the hospital after “morning training”, she knew what must have happened. She sighed, luckily the training grounds were close to the hospital. She could only imagine what would have happened if you actually tried asking Might out of a date. 

Now as you sit up in your hospital cot, she couldn’t help but hold back a snicker. She was of course going to be a supportive friend, even if this whole situation was ridiculous. You were passed out over _Might Guy_ for Jashin’s sake! And to make matters worse, now you were stuck at the notoriously busy Konoha general all morning waiting for Shizune to come discharge you. You definitely reminded her of a certain student… 

You raised your head, resting your chin on your knees. You sighed.

“I knew I couldn’t hold an actual conversation, but I didn’t think I’d actually pass out!” Kurenai couldn’t hold back a chuckle this time.

“It just means that you’ll do better next time for sure!” You give Kurenai a look of gratitude for her positivity, even if she was laughing a bit. The pit in your chest and burn on your cheeks wouldn’t clear up anytime soon, but the support of your friend was reassuring. 

“I don’t know how the bar could be any lower,” you muttered. Kurenai looked sympathetically at you. Before she could comment, Shizune came through the door.

“I heard you overdid it training again?” she inquired in a slightly exasperated tone. You had a flashback to Guy. The hand on his chest. The toned muscle under his jumpsuit.

“Yep!” you blurted, “Just training! _Nothing else_!” Yeah, she didn’t believe that for a second.

“You have to take it easier,” she humored you, coming closer to check you for injury, “We can’t have you blacking out on the battlefield.”

“Yeah, I know,” you tell her, scratching your head sheepishly. You were relieved that people just thought you overworked yourself training. Unbeknownst to you, Shizune knew better. “One-time thing I promise!” 

Shizune rolled her eyes before formally discharging you from Konoha General. Kurenai walked you out. The two of you chatted happily. It’s not all the time that busy shinobi like you have downtime to just shoot the breeze. However, that smile soon faded as you spotted Might Guy standing by the entrance. Great, Kurenai will have to catch you this time. You froze. He looked as if he just ran there as he stood by the gate stretching his quads. You couldn’t help but notice how handsome he looked in the golden evening glow.  
You shook the thought out of your head and tried to move behind Kurenai. Quickly sensing your nervousness, Kurenai tugged you forward by the shirt. You flinched as you walked out of the hospital.

“Ah! Kurenai-san!” Guy exclaims, running up to the pair of you, “(Y/N)-san, I came to check on you after I finished my morning training!” He came back to check on you. You were touched, but your gratitude came off only as an awkward laugh.

“Which round, the third or fourth?” you inquired, too tense for it to come off as a full joke. Guy didn’t notice though. 

“Ha! You got me there, (Y/N)-san!” His laugh was jolly. You always liked his laugh, it made you smile. You always liked that about his nature. You didn’t talk to Might Guy a lot, but when you did, no matter how awkward you were he always seemed happy to see you. A small blush formed on your cheeks.

Kurenai looked at you, then at Guy. Yep, definitely reminded her of a certain two students.

“Guy, you’re right on time! Perhaps you can walk (Y/N) home because I have to-” she paused- “Check up on my team, I promised! You’ll take care of her, won’t you Guy?” 

You looked at Kurenai in acute terror. 

“Of course I will!” Guy proclaimed, unaware of the exchange between yourself and your friend. Kurenai patted you on the shoulder as she walked out of the gates. 

“Judas!” you hissed under your breath as she left. Kurenai smiled at you innocently. You’ll thank her later. You turned back to face Guy.

“Really Guy, I don’t want to put you out more than I already have.” You gestured towards him. “I was going to go to the market for dinner anyway! You probably have more training to do.” 

Guy stood by your side, chest puffed and grin on his face. You smiled at his smile. 

“Nonsense! Let me help you, (Y/N)-san!” He looks off to the side, looking a little dejected. “I also want to make sure you’re okay, ” he admits. His shoulders slump a bit, his confidence replaced with sheepishness and a slight pout. An adorable pout. “I can’t help but feel responsible… overwhelming you with the power of youth and all...” Yeah, youth… that was it.

“No, not at all, Guy-san!” you squeaked. 

“So you’ll let me accompany you?” It was less of a question and more of an eager statement, but how could you say no? Guy pepped up right away as he dragged you out of the gates of Konoha General in the direction of the market.

You walked down the street together. You were content to listen as Guy spoke passionately about his training today and his students. His eyes lit up the more he spoke. There’s that passion you admired. There’s someone who loves what he does. Your shoulders relaxed as you two walked along. You laughed loudly at his exaggerated gestures. People were staring as the two of you walked passed. That was something you would have normally self consciously noticed, but not this time. What you also didn’t notice, however, was the pure look of happiness that swept through Guy when you smiled. 

“I hope I’m not boring you. Most people don’t let me go on about training for this long!” Guy confessed. You both stood at a stall in the market as you looked over vegetables. 

“I-” you paused and met his gaze. Like hearing you speak? Like your passion? Enjoy being with you? Don’t understand how someone couldn’t enjoy being with you?- “I don’t mind.” You resumed picking your vegetables. Guy insisted on holding your bag for you. He chuckled.

“Well, I’m relieved.” He gave you a wink as you placed a vine of tomatoes in the bag. You quickly looked away, expecting him to continue talking about his team, but he didn’t. It wasn’t like him to be so silent. You glanced and saw his face was pensive. The both of you continued moving along. The paper throw-away bag he carried was getting more and more full. He spoke your name.

“I hope you know that you can speak your mind.” You wavered. He continued, “You seem like you have something to say or you’re thinking about something. I just want you to know that you’re welcome to share that with me.” 

Shocked, you hesitated. You couldn’t recall a time when anyone invited you to openly speak your mind. He wasn’t demanding of you impatiently, but encouragingly. That was definitely a new one for you.

“You make everything sound so simple. I wish I was like you. I couldn’t do what you do,” you admitted. Everything was telling you to hold back and to stop speaking, but his words rolled around in your head. “I enjoy hearing about your team and your training, please tell me more.”

You never thought you would see the day that you had a full one-on-one conversation with Guy (especially at a relatively close proximity!), but today was that day. He indulged you as you walked back to your apartment, talking about whatever it was that you asked about. After all, you were content in your listening. Maybe today wasn’t so bad after all. You could definitely get used to this. It was new, but you liked it: the peace of mind his presence brought, how he never steamrolled you when you chimed in, laughing when the leaves of the celery stalks flew into his face. However, your conversation soon came to a close as you soon found yourselves in front of your front door. You thanked him for walking you home as he handed you your groceries. You felt like you should say something, but nervousness delayed you. 

“Um… thank you, Guy-San,” you stammered.

“Of course! Anytime, (Y/N)-san.” he gave his signature thumbs up. You gulped, thinking about his words from the market. Was it that easy to tell how often you held back? You knew that at some point you would like to be a more open person, but fear often got in the way. You observed Guy and wanted to grow and he gave you the room. For someone so loud, not once did he interrupt you when you spoke. He was telling the truth; you’re welcome to share with him. He inspired you to be better, to reach your goals, and he didn’t even know it. So, at the risk of fainting again, you went for it.

“I enjoyed talking to you, perhaps we could do it again!” you anxiously exclaimed at a higher volume than you probably should have. Guy liked the energy, even if it was wrapped in nervousness.  
“That’s a wonderful idea! Indeed we should!” he agreed. 

You blanked the rest of the conversation. You didn’t even remember waving him off or stumbling into your apartment. The only thing you could think of was that you have to _tell Kurenai_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> I like the fact that Guy isn't changing Reader, he's encouraging Reader to become her best self and motivate her to achieve her goals. I think we all deserve that in our lives, don't you think?


	3. Blossoming Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOoooh boy. You know, I’m usually really insecure about my writing but I actually had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Probably my favorite. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading as I did writing. Links to part I and II are on the Masterlist pinned at the top of my blog. Unfortunately, Tumblr won’t let this post show up in the tags if I link them here. Lots of love!

It was a small step, but that small step began your blossoming bond with Might Guy. The both of you became almost inseparable. You didn’t know what it was exactly about him, but whenever he was near, you just felt at ease. Wherever you went, Guy accompanied you. Whenever Guy went to train, you were there if not to just spectate. It was apparent to the whole village that you were a good match, yet the two of you stayed near oblivious. Day by day, you grew bolder. You spoke more, laughed more, and for once it felt like you had a seat at the table in your own life. He balanced you as you balanced him.

“You can slow down sometimes, you know,” you would tell him, “Life isn’t a race, it’s meant to be savored.” He took your advice. At times where he normally would have been training for the umpteenth time, you would spot him taking his team out to dinner. When he normally would have run 500 laps around the village, he walked with you as the both of you chatted. You were still soft-spoken and Guy was still outgoing, but you had grown together. You thought you’d never see the day that Might Guy would become the closest person to you, but here it was. Even if you stayed friends, you would be happy. 

It was the end of the training day. Your team was splayed out among members of Team Guy. All six children panted, catching their breath on the dirted training ground. Guy worked them hard today. You, well, you reminded everyone that water existed while you tended to the inevitable scrapes and bruises. You were always told that you had too much of a gentle hand when it came to training up Genin, but with Guy’s tough love attitude, both of your teams seemed to be benefiting from your mixed style.

“Alright Team, be sure to thank Guy-Sensei.” You announced as they gathered their kunai from around the field. They gave a tired yet resounding thanks to your colleague. Guy stood across the grounds and gave a thumbs up. One of your students came up to you.

“Do we _always have to_ train with Team Guy?” she complained in a hushed tone. Your other students turned to face you, nodding in agreement. You gave a quiet laugh. 

“And here I thought you liked spending time with Team Guy.” The kunoichi in training sighed. The two other boys stood beside her now, directly in front of you.

“We like _Team Guy_ but Guy-Sensei always goes overboard!” one of your boys protested earnestly. 

“Yeah,” the other pouted. “Just because you like having boring talks with Guy-Sensei doesn’t mean we should have to do all these crazy routines, (Y/N)-Sensei.” You blinked in shock for a moment before the shock turned into annoyance. Why these little-!

“I’m sorry.” You crossed your arms, a smile on your lips. Your brow twitched. “Do you want to run another 500 laps? Because that’s what I’m hearing right now.”

Your smile made your team uneasy. They passively felt your increasingly negative energy. _Creepy_. That was the end of those questions. They trudged back home as you trailed behind and walked with Guy.

“What did they want?” Guy asked, lightly bumping your shoulder with his.

“Who?”

“Your team!” he chuckled jovially. “It looked like they wanted to talk to ya.” Your students had begun to branch off at this point as they headed home. Guy continued to walk with you. 

“Oh.” Your student’s words echoed through your head. _Just because you like having boring talks with Guy-Sensei doesn’t mean we should have to do all these crazy routines, (Y/N)-Sensei_. You kept your features light despite inwardly cursing those brats you loved so much. “Nothing! You know Genin. _Complaining_!” 

You looked at Guy whose aura was as positive as ever. You really were smiling more, weren’t you? The both of you continued. In the distance, you saw two figures waving over to the pair of you.

“(Y/N), Guy, you’re just in time!” Kotetsu declared loosely. “Genma and them just got back from a mission!” 

“We’re all getting drinks, the whole gang! You gotta come along,” Izumo chimed, “When’s the last time we were all in the village together?” 

You did miss your friends and it had indeed been a long time. However, you didn’t know if the bar was the scene for you. Guy had already made up his mind.

“Aw yeah! I can’t wait to see everyone!” The two shinobi before you quite obviously pregamed before running into you, but Guy’s enthusiastic energy still matched theirs. You stood by, watching as the three hyped each other up for the night to come. You inched back.

“Um,” You started in a small voice, “I’ll see everyone later.” Despite their slight inebriation, Kotetsu and Izumo heard that. 

“No! C’mon (Y/N)-chan, you gotta come!”

“Yeah you gotta come! We’re on missions tomorrow, and Kurenai and Asuma are being sent out the day after us! When’s the next time we’ll all be _together_?” 

“When’s the next time we’ll be together, (Y/N)?”

Guy cleared his throat, putting a large hand on the shoulders of both men. 

“Don’t pressure the lady. She doesn’t have to do anything she doesn’t want to.” You could’ve melted right there. What a dream for introverts! However, you were trying to be bolder, to step out of your comfort zone every once in a while. 

“No,” you peeped, “It’s okay, let’s go. I’m sure it’ll be… fun!” Guy gave you a look as if to ask if you were sure. You nodded. 

Kotetsu and Izumo led you to the bar where the others were already seated. They migrated to the bar where Kakashi sat with Asuma and Kurenai. Anko seemed to have claimed a circular booth so both you and Guy slid down at one of the ends. Shizune and Ebisu greeted you as Genma called for another round for the table. 

The bar was busy but not enough for you to mind. In fact, the more you drank, the less you minded about most things in general. Despite your earlier hesitation, you were starting to really enjoy the company. Listening to your fellow Jounin tell stories, your posture relaxed. You had one leg slung over Shizune’s thigh as you leaned back against Guy, his arm coming up to rest on the top of the booth behind your shoulders.

“And this dude really fell! Like ‘BOOM’ flat on his face!” Genma narrated animatedly, slamming his open palm against the table. The glasses on the table jiggled. “When I picked him up I asked him, ‘Are you sure you have a bounty? Because you’re the easiest catch I’ve ever hooked!” The booth was in hysterics. Even the ever-stoic Ebisu couldn’t hold back upon hearing his ex-teammate’s story. Tears welled up in your eyes from laughter as you felt the deep rumble of Guy behind you. You sat up.

“Excuse me!” You exclaimed, waving the short distance from your booth to the group at the bar. “Would someone _please_ do me the favor of getting me another sake?” Your words slurred towards the end. Anko snorted.

“Well fuck, I didn’t think we’d be getting (Y/N) shitfaced tonight!” She cackled. 

“I am not _drunk_!” You defended, accepting your third sake from Kakashi who leaned against the side of the booth with an amused look. “But I may be a little tipsy.” The table howled as Genma reached over to ruffle your hair. 

Guy leaned down to whisper to you. His fingers came over yours, delicately taking the glass from your hands. “Maybe you should lay off the drinks right now.” He breathed in your ear. He set your sake down by the one he had been nursing all night. You turned to face him, your leg slipping off of Shizune’s. You leaned more into his shoulder. Guy tensed.

“Maito-Kun…” You whined. Guy was taken aback. _Maito-Kun_. That was new. He took in your features: the pout on your lips, your large eyes framed by silky strands of hair, the fact that you were slowly trying to reach for your sake cup. He moved it to the end of the table. His attention was drawn again to your lips as they moved. Guy had never paid particular attention to your lips before… wait, as they moved? Guy shook himself out of his thoughts as he realized you were speaking. Now wasn’t the time.

“What did you say?”

“I said I was fine, really. Please don’t worry about me.” You smiled up at him. Before he could answer, Izumo’s voice boomed from the bar. 

“Guy! Kakashi!” He called, “Come do a shot with me and Asuma!” Guy hesitated.

“Go!” you encouraged, lightly prodding him with your elbow. He stood up, Kakashi giving him a pat on the back as they walked towards the bar.

“So,” Kotetsu started, sliding into the other end of the circular booth. You retrieved your drink from where Guy placed it. “How long has that been going on for?” You waited for someone to respond, but no one did. You looked up and all eyes were on you.

“Who, me?” You inquired, taking a sip. Anko puffed.

“Yeah, you.” She took a swig from her drink. “You’re the one who Guy’s been feeling up all night.” You almost choked on your drink.

“What? No, no he hasn’t been-”

“‘Cause you’ve had a thing for him forever, haven’t you?” Kotetsu questioned. Your heart sank. How did he know? “I gotta hand it to you, (Y/N), I don’t think anyone thought you had it in you.” He shrugged. You didn’t think anyone knew about your crush on Guy. You looked over to Kurenai. There’s no way she told anyone right? Your eyes drifted to the man in question. Did he also know?

“Yeah,” Anko barked, “It was always so _cringy_ watching you try to talk to him.” You tensed, the pit in your chest growing larger and more painful the more she spoke. Every word felt like a punch in the stomach. 

“It was painful to watch,” Ebisu added. “Especially back in the academy.”

Anko continued, “But we’re all happy for you that you pulled it off, (Y/N). I wasn’t sure how much more I could take! You know, all the stuttering.”

It felt like there was a knot in your throat. You cleared it. Your cheeks had begun to burn from more than just the alcohol. You batted back the tears that began to gather in your waterline. They weren’t from laughing this time.

“Actually, Guy and I are just friends.” You corrected, hoping that you could end the discussion there. That sentence alone barely made it out. You prayed for this conversation to end. You murmured, “Always have been…”

“Heh, I’m sure.” Genma leaned forward to rest his arms on the table. He gave you a wink. “So what? Are you just thirsty for his, uh, _Green Beast_ , huh (Y/N)- _chan_?”

“Genma!” snapped Shizune. “Stop being gross.” 

At this point, you regretted coming. You felt crushed, like you could burst at any moment. All your energy went into maintaining a straight face. You would not be the one to cry in front of your friends at the bar. It was a silly promise to yourself that held your last shred of dignity. Luckily the topic of conversation quickly changed. You suspected that Kotetsu and Shizune picked up on your discomfort while Anko and Genma were too out of it to notice the bluntness of their words. You have never felt such embarrassment. You wanted to leave. Guy stayed at the bar. It made you relieved, despite a small part of you wanting him to come back. Despite time passing, you couldn’t help but continue to feel dejected. 

You couldn’t hold out for long. As you started to sober up, you whispered to Shizune that you were leaving. She gave you a nod and an apologetic look. You only planned on talking to Kurenai and Guy before you left. As you were getting up from the booth, that’s when you heard it.

“C’mon Guy, what about that one over there?” Izumo was gesturing towards a woman near the other part of the bar. You had to admit, she was beautiful. Much more beautiful than you thought you were. “You should go talk to her! Guy, when’s the last time you got, you know, some action?” 

You didn’t want to hear the rest of that conversation. It all became too much for you. You weren’t sure if you were overwhelmed. Maybe it was the fact that you didn’t really want to come in the first place. Perhaps it was just the alcohol, but you felt wetness on your cheeks and you quickly made your escape. 

You stood outside under the moonlight, surrounded by cool air. You began to shed silent tears, your hands covering your face. You wished you could’ve at least walked home first, but your legs felt locked, as if they would collapse if you tried more than just standing. How did everyone know about your secret? Were you that obvious? Was Guy just playing with you? Your face burned. You thought about the conversation between Guy and Izumo. You had no right to be upset about what Guy decided to do with his own life. He didn’t owe you a relationship of any kind. You knew that, but it wasn’t Guy you were upset with. It wasn’t Genma or Anko or Kotetsu or Izumo. It was- someone called your name. You turned your head slightly. It was Kurenai.

“I just-” you tried to wipe the tears from your face, but they only kept flowing- “You didn’t tell anyone, did you?”

“Tell anyone what?” She came to stand in front of you.

“About my crush on Guy-San.” You felt like a Genin, like a child all over again getting upset about something as dumb as a boy. Shame coursed through your body.

“No, I didn’t.” Kurenai reassured you softly as she pulled you into an embrace. 

“I know you didn’t,” You cried into her shoulder. “I’m sorry, I just feel so pathetic.” Your friend patted your head slightly. 

“You’re not pathetic, (Y/N).” 

“I just-” A sob wracked your body- “I feel like everyone thinks so! Why am I like this, Kurenai?” You shook violently. “I just, I just feel… horrible right now. I’m sorry, Kurenai.”

“Shh… don’t be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry about. You know how Genma when he’s had too many. And everyone knows Anko is a mean drunk.” Your friend whispered. 

You let out another sob, “She _is_ a mean drunk!”

Kurenai smiled at you. “Yeah, she is. Let’s get you home. We can talk more when we get you home.” And that’s where you went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't know how much I wanted to call this chapter "Em-BAR-assing". Also, apparently my italics aren't working soooo just not gonna bother.


	4. That Wasn't There Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pssssst... check me out on Tumblr @thing-winged

“C’mon Guy, what about that one over there?” Izumo was gesturing towards a woman near the other part of the bar. “You should go talk to her! Guy, when’s the last time you got, you know, some _action_?”

Guy chuckled at his friend. He had to admit, she was beautiful, he just wasn’t interested. Guy swirled the glass of his new drink around. He downed the little that was left and let the bottom hit the counter. “I told you, I’m just a wingman for tonight,” Guy replied with his usual gusto. “Maybe _you_ should talk to her.”

“You say that every night.” Izumo groaned, repositioning himself in his stool to face his comrade. “When’s the last time you had some _fun_?”

“I’m having fun right now with everyone!” Guy perked up with a smile.

“Not what he meant.” Genma commented, sauntering up to the bar. He ordered another drink. He began to say something else, but Guy was distracted by movement in his peripheral.

Kurenai leant to whisper something from Asuma before sliding off her bar stool. Asuma gave her a look of understanding before she left the bar. She had taken her things with her. Guy’s eyes followed her, perplexed.

“Hey Kurenai! Where are you going?” he called to her. She was too far away to answer. Izumo waved a hand in front of the taijutsu user’s face.

“Guy, you do know you don’t have to spare her feelings, right?” Genma told him, apparently for the second time.

“Who? Kurenai?” Genma’s hand met his face as he slumped back.

“ _No, not Kurenai_.” Izumo grumbled, rolling his eyes. Kakashi, who was having a separate conversation with Asuma, chimed in. He turned to fully face them.

“And we’re going to stop this conversation.” He chirped to the group of three before his features became stern. His eyes drooped to their ever-lidded state and the outline of a frown was visible on his mask. “This is not the time and it certainly isn’t your place.” Guy looked between everyone, puzzled. Was he missing something?

“Don’t worry about it, Guy.” Kakashi spoke, giving the two men on Guy’s left a look of warning. Even without the Sharingan in Kakashi's right eye visible, his look would intimidate most. However, being mostly intoxicated, Izumo and Genma were currently outside the realm of “most”. Izumo sat back against the bar. He hiccuped. Genma shrugged, his glass near slipping out of his hand before he managed to catch it. He brought it to his lips.

“I’m just saying that just because (Y/N)-Chan has a little crush on you doesn’t mean that you have to stay _celibate_.” If Guy had been drinking, he would have spit out his drink with widened eyes. A little what now? That was another piece of new information he’d have to wrap his head around. Before he could speak, his eternal rival cut in.

“Genma, shut up.” Kakashi sternly snapped.

“What? It’s not like she’s here.” Guy turned to face the booth where you were supposed to be sitting. He couldn’t help but feel disappointed upon noticing that you were indeed no longer there. Guilt flooded Guy. He had hardly noticed. Dismay washed through his features. Did someone say something to you?

“Drop it, you two. Someone really should have cut you off.” Asuma spoke gruffly, he turned to the whole group. “(Y/N) is our friend. I know for a fact that she’s saved all our asses more than once. So what we’re not going to do is get fucking wasted, bully the shit out of her until she leaves, and then talk about her behind her back. Knock it off.” He took a puff of his cigarette.

Guy sat silently. His ice-filled, liquid-lacking glass sat in his large grip. He reflected back on your period of time together. Something about having you around always did feel… nice. You were always the colleague who he had never had a chance to spend much time with, but now that you had, he couldn’t imagine not being with you. For once, he had a sneaking suspicion about what it was about you. Guy liked being close to you and he might have just figured what that meant.

Genma scoffed, stumbling over himself dizzily. He propped himself against Izumo’s stool. “‘ _Bully her_ ’, yeah right. It’s a _fucking joke_. She can take a _joke_ right?”

“Genma!” It went quiet on the side of the bar claimed by the ninja. The only one who did not look mildly surprised was Kakashi. Those at the table ceased speaking and looked to the bar.. After all, it was rare for Might Guy to raise his voice in anger at anyone. Genma shuttered slightly, unnerved by his ex-teammate’s uncharacteristic outburst. Guy’s eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed slightly in displeasure. “You were asked to stop, now stop.”

All talk concerning you ceased after that. The rest of the night went per usual up to closing. The whole crew came stumbling out of the closing bar. Ebisu supported Genma, holding him up by positioning himself under his ex-teammate’s arm. Asuma had two bodies slung over each shoulder. Somehow, Kakashi got shackled with the burden of one of the two. The rest of the group laughed together at his misfortune as the lights of the bar began to shut off behind them. Guy insisted on taking one that Asuma held. Asuma refused, however Kakashi was happy to hand the drunk Jounin off to Guy. As everyone began to go their separate ways and Guy found himself still walking with Kakashi. The Copy-Nin followed alongside wordlessly.

“Kotetsu and Izumo are going to be hungover for their mission tomorrow.” Guy remarked.

“Well, that’s not new.” Kakashi sighed.

The two continued on walking through the empty streets of the Leaf. Kakashi luckily knew their destination and guided his long time friend. Ever aloof, his attention was focused only forward. Guy kept leaning into what he assumed was his friend’s peripheral view. He opened his mouth before closing it again. He didn’t know what to say.

The apartment was close and soon the apartment was in their sight. Neither said a word and Guy was becoming increasingly uncomfortable with the silence. Thoughts raced around his head, but where to start?

“Just spit it out, why don’t you?” Kakashi looked to Guy, opening the door with a borrowed set of keys fished from the passed out Jounin’s pocket. Both men stepped inside.

“I feel like I should’ve done something sooner,” Guy started, Kakashi helping with their passed out friend. “Kurenai is with her, isn’t she?”

Kakashi only hummed as he reversed their friend’s vest before allowing the body to slump sideways on the couch. He stood up silently and Guy closed the door behind them as they felt the evening air again.

“Don’t beat yourself up about it, we didn’t know.”

“I should probably talk to her, shouldn’t I, Kakashi?” Guy sighed. Kakashi gave another wordless hum. “I just don’t know what to say.”

“You shouldn’t be saying anything.” Kakashi answered. The sharingan user looked at his friend. “I know you, Guy. You want to tackle the problem as soon as you can at its source. But you have to give this one time.” Guy waited for his eternal rival to elaborate. Kakashi exhaled deeply, raising both hands to intertwine with each other behind his neck. “I didn’t want to be the one to talk to you about it. It’s not my place, but I guess things have changed.”

“What has changed?” Guy inquired. Kakashi shifted, the gears in his brain turning as he chose his words.

“Remember what Genma was saying to you at the bar?” Kakashi prompted, a hand on his chin.

“Yeah?” Guy acknowledged slowly. He processed each word with care, determined to understand.

“What do you think he said to her when she was _actually there_? It wasn’t an _ideal_ night for her. She’ll come to you when she’s ready.” It was as Guy suspected. While his first instinct was to be there for you, he now considered that his presence might make things worse.

“So what are you saying?” He questioned, still unsure of what he should be doing.

“I’m not surprised that you haven’t noticed, Guy, but (Y/N) admires you greatly. I guess the first question that you have to ask yourself is if you admire her too.”

“I-” Guy began before Kakashi cut him off. The pair stopped.

“I know,” Kakashi spoke with understanding. “Give her some space.”

That was the Copy Nin’s advice before he parted ways with his rival, leaving Guy and his thoughts alone on the Konoha streets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I little bit of filler, something a little simple for y'all. For anyone wondering, they put the vest on backwards so that their passed out colleague wouldn’t roll on their back and choke on their own vomit. Take care of your drunk friends, kids!
> 
> I feel like I'm talking to myself when I write these. Please feel free to comment? Lots of love!


	5. The Set Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: One👏🏽more👏🏽chapter👏🏽to👏🏽go! Underwhelming but we’re wrapping up Cliche in the next chapter! Yeye!
> 
> Guess who used a random Japanese name generator? It was me. 
> 
> I still don't know how to do italics. Hope it still makes sense without them.

“Are we training with Team Guy today?”

You didn’t even notice that your students had finished their training and had since huddled around you. You were out of it. You’ve been out of it ever since that incident at the bar. This really shouldn’t have gotten to you this bad, right?

“No, not today,” You sighed, trying to shake out of your funk. You were with your students, now was not the time to get lost in thought. Inwardly, you kicked yourself.

“But we train with Team Guy at _least_ every Friday…” Ryo pointed out, an eyebrow raised in suspicion. “We _never_ miss training with them and we’ve been missing training with them for a _while_.”

“Yeah,” Takahiro, the other boy chimed in, glasses glistening. “And we haven’t trained with them for-” he trailed off, mentally doing the math on his fingers, “-about three weeks. That’s three Fridays that we _never miss_!”

You crossed your arms. “And here I thought that you didn’t _like_ training with Team Guy. I thought you would have been relieved.” You were hoping that they would drop the subject at the reminder of their intense training.

Your students looked between each other. Up until recently, they trained with the other Jounin’s team multiple times a week. They suspected something was wrong and this was confirmation. They just didn’t know what it was that was wrong. You seemed more unsure of yourself. You were often lost in thought. You changed locations to train if you spotted Team Guy there already. You seemed less happy. You were still a great teacher, but as your students, they could tell something was bothering you.

“We might not really _like_ it,” the kunoichi in training, Hikaru, started, “But you did, (Y/N)-sensei.”

“Yeah, Guy-sensei’s team was always cool to hang around with. Plus, you and him were such good friends.” Takahiro had that boyish tone of innocence and optimism. It made you smile.

“And if Guy-sensei makes you laugh, (Y/N)-sensei,” Ryo looked away with a light blush, “I guess we can go along with his crazy training routine.”

You could’ve cried as you scooped all three of them in one large hug. They complained, but you knew that they loved you and you loved them. You gave them a tight squeeze, ruffling their hair, before letting them go. You looked between the three of them. Genin are so adorable! This had to be your favorite part of being a Jounin.

“I appreciate it, you guys, but I don’t think we’re going to train with Guy-sensei’s team anytime soon,” You told them, “But you know what else we can do right now? Let your favorite sensei treat you guys to some sushi!”

Your students cheered and you let them run ahead of you towards the village. You trailed behind, unaware of the conversation that was happening between the three of them.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You were always impressed with how quickly _three small genin_ could empty your wallet. You paid the bill. The host was amused by both the total and the sheepish look on your face as you handed over the money. Your team was already waiting outside. Exiting, you considered treating them to some ice cream before you stopped in your tracks. All of your thoughts fell from your mind.

The three of them were there, standing outside the sushi place. That much you expected. What you didn’t expect was Team Guy to be standing in front of them. You paused, inwardly panicking as your students looked back at you.

“Look who happened to walk by!” one of yours exclaimed. You didn’t notice which one as your eyes drifted up to Guy’s and your gazes locked. He wore the same dumbfounded expression that you probably had. Neither of you expected to bump into each other. The two of you stood there, frozen while your students watched in suspense. You were the first to gather yourself. You cleared your throat.

“Ah, yes, hello Guy-san.” you greeted him stiffly, glancing away.

Guy’s disappointment was visible in his features as he thought of the night at the bar. _Maito-Kun. The pout on your lips, your large eyes framed by silky strands of hair…_ He caught himself, trying to put on a brave face.

“Long time, no see, (Y/N)-sensei,” he spoke. Then there was silence as the two of you refused to make eye contact. Your students looked to you both.

“It’s such a coincidence, Guy-Sensei,” Hikaru began. Your ghost could have left your body at that very moment. “We were just talking to (Y/N)-sensei about the next time we were going to train with you guys.”

You tried your best to maintain yourself as you quickly cut in, “Well, Guy-sensei is a really busy man.” You gave your students a chillingly calm look of warning.

“He’s not really that busy.” The kunoichi form Team Guy spoke. Guy looked at her warily.

“Maybe you and Guy-sensei could chat about a good time for us to train together again.” Ryo, the more energetic of your two boys, offered. He turned to you, subtly sticking his tongue out at you. Why that brat! They knew exactly what they’re doing!

“While I would love to,” You spoke slowly. Guy perked up a bit in anticipation, “But, oh well if you look at the time, I have somewhere to be! I’m sure Guy-sensei does as well.” You giggled nervously, taking a few steps back. Guy’s shoulders dropped, trying not to let his apparent dismay wash over his face. Waving to your team you told them that you’d see them tomorrow for training. Guy departed not too long after, leaving your six students clustered together. It took a while and some convincing, but Guy’s three students were officially invested in this matter. 

“Well so much for that,” Tenten sighed. 

“Definitely odd,” Neji remarked, “Something _definitely_ happened between those two.” Neji was never one to poke into the personal lives of others. However, Guy had been acting strangely lately. Well, strangely for Might Guy. Despite being rather aloof and formal, Neji did care for his teacher. He also knew that the other five Genin were going to think of something outlandish, but for once it would take less convincing for him to go along with it.

“Did you see Guy-sensei’s face?” Hikaru asked, the group nodded. “They really miss each other, I can tell.” She sighed, giggling lightly at the thought.

“Maybe… You don’t think (Y/N)-sensei rejected him, do you?” Takahiro speculated dumbfoundedly. The group thought about it.

“No way,” Ryo huffed. He took a moment. His face scrunched up. “Do you think they’re f-”

“Fighting? That is certainly a possibility!” Lee interrupted. “What is it do you think they are fighting about?”

The lot once again exchanged glances. They didn’t know.

“They definitely need to talk to each other about it,” Tenten commented, “This whole thing has gotten kinda ridiculous.” The Genin agreed, plotting together.


	6. Speak Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally here! Cliché is finally over! I’m really happy with how this chapter came out! This was my first posted series and I think it really got me into the swing of writing. Thank you everyone for your support and love! I will keep the Guy content coming!

You woke up with a start. There came a rapid pounding from your front door. You raced across your flat, swinging it open. You were still half asleep, your swift response came from your years of ninja service.

It was dark. Your porch light was still on, flickering as various bugs swirled around the light. And on your doorstep, were all three of Guy’s students. They were dirty, bruised, and breathing hard. Tenten still had her fist up from knocking on your door. Behind her was Neji who supported Lee. They were clearly roughed up. Lee looked the worst. You blinked yourself awake.

“(Y/N)-sensei!” she cried, “It’s Guy-sensei! We ran as fast as we could! Please, you have to help us!”

You quickly escorted the three children inside. Neji and Tenten helped Lee to the couch as you rushed to get your gear together.

“What happened?” you exclaimed, throwing Tenten your sizable med-kit. You were still in your pajamas, likely looking silly with your equipment. But those types of thoughts escaped you. Your heart was going miles a second. “Why didn’t you go to Konoha General?”

“We tried! We were training, w-we were training in the woods. But we got ambushed. I knew we couldn’t do anything. And Lee was so injured, so when we had the opportunity to escape, Guy-sensei… We left Guy-sensei! I’m… sorry.” Tenten rambled, tears gathering in her eyes as she tended to her teammate. “They were following us, we had to lose them!”

“Where is Guy?” you demanded, your voice getting hoarse. She told you. You barely registered. Your heart palpitated loudly in your ears. You felt like hyperventilating. You were nowhere near the best fighter in Konoha. In fact, violent confrontation made you more nervous than a Jounin should be. If the situation was as dire as the kids described, there was a high change that you would die tonight. But you looked at the three children. They were scared and crying. You thought about their teacher. “I’m going to help Guy-sensei! Stay here!”

You bolted out the door. Jumping off of your porch, you began running on the rooftops. Your eyes locked onto the forest. You sped to your top speed, darting into the woods. The branches and leaves blurred together as you continued on. You were fast approaching the area that Tenten told you. You could hardly see, but you managed to round the landmarks, coming to the more mountainous part of the dense forest.

Tears ran down your face. You didn’t even remember crying. Possibilities hit you like a truck. All that overtook your brain was the prospect of being too late. Your breathing was heavy. The pit in your stomach grew. You tried to push away the thoughts telling you that you should be looking for a body. More tears spilled from your eyes. There was no way he was gone. No. He must’ve escaped. He can’t be gone. No…

**Not before you could tell him that you loved him.**

Your legs locked, you looked around you. The pit traveled from your core, up to your chest, and you shrieked,

“MAITO!” It was pained. It was the howl of loss and panic. A screech of grief. It resounded throughout the area. You shook. Hard. You pulled out a kunai before launching into the trees again.

You continued to cry out his name. You didn’t care about attracting attention. You just needed to know that he was alive. You stumbled around the forest, calling his name and listening for sounds of battle. And that’s when you heard it. You heard your name, being called in the distance. Your heart was filled with hope.

“MAITO-KUN!” you exclaimed as joyfully as the situation allowed. And that’s when you saw him. You locked eyes, glee spread throughout his features. You bounded towards each other. Dropping your kunai, you couldn’t help but throw yourself into his arms.

Guy stumbled back as he caught you. You held onto him. He was there. It was him. Might Guy. He was there under your fingertips. You still couldn’t stop shaking, wracked with sobs, you buried your face in his chest. He wore civilian clothes. Only his forehead protector could have signified that he was a Leaf ninja. He held you as your tears dampened his shirt. His fingers came to hook under your chin. Guy tilted your head up to face him.

He looked relieved, yet there was a certain sternness about his features. Guy was tense and his face was stern. Even still, he looked at you with gentle, but determined eyes.

“Who did this to you?” Guy demanded. You looked up at him in confusion.

“What?” You could hardly process a thing he said. You stepped back an inch, your hand still in his.

“Whoever it was that hurt you, I’m going to make them pay!” Guy snarled. You had never seen Guy so angry. You hardly believed that the words he spoke fell out from his lips. It was uncharacteristic of him.

“What? Guy, no,” you shook your head, trying to gather yourself, “Guy, how did you escape?”

“Escape from where?” You looked at each other puzzled. You breathed in, taking another inch back.

“Your team,” You stuttered, thinking back to the children on your doorstep. You remembered it clearly: his students dirty, bruised, and breathing hard. “Your team woke me up. Just now! They told me-”

“No, _your_ team woke _me_ up…”

The two of you trailed off, the realization hitting you. You suddenly flushed at your closeness.

“So-” Your cheeks burned, “-you didn’t get ambushed while doing nightly training?”

Guy scratched his temple, “And I’m guessing you weren’t abducted from your apartment?”

You were still crying. You didn’t know why, but the teardrops kept falling. Guy cupped the side of your face, wiping your cheeks with his thumb.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know why I’m crying.” You both let out a small laugh. The laughter grew between the two of you. You fell into his arms once again, wrapping your arms around his neck. Your foreheads pressed against one another’s until you were howling together. You both shook violently. You let out a snort, making Guy cackle harder. The tears kept falling. “I must say, your students could have a career in acting.”

Guy tried to catch his breath. Tears were now beginning to well in his eyes now. “I could say the same about yours. That little Ryo really turned on the waterworks for me.” The both of you began to laugh again. At this point you couldn’t tell if it was from stress or relief.

“I’m sorry.” You withdrew, crossing your arms. “I think this is my bad. I’ll be sure to have a stern talk with my team, I promise you that”

“Why do you think this is your fault?” His smile faltered.

“I’ve just been off since what happened at the bar,” You admitted. The ends of your lips turned upwards slightly. You looked away. “I just think the kids were just trying to help.” You looked back into his eyes with slight exasperation.

“They know about that?”

“No, I just think they could tell that something was off between us.” You paused, fidgeting with the dirt under your heel. You spoke slowly, “I take it that you know?” Guy nodded. You gave out a short, bitter laugh. “You see, I was avoiding this? It’s okay that you don’t feel the same..” You tried to pull away again. Guy stepped forward.

“But what if I do?” Guy offered. You sighed. You had already come to terms that your dream of being with Guy was a long shot. This became clear to you since that night with your friends at the bar. Determined, brave, fearless Might Guy with a chicken like you? There was no way.

“You don’t have to ‘spare my feelings’.” You exhaled, comfortable in your rejection.

“But you-” Well, maybe for one night, you can afford to be brave.

“Maito, I want you to know that I’ve adored you since we were in the academy! I should have told you a long time ago!” You interrupted him, loudly confessing. Your face was red. You were fairly sure that was the first time you had ever interrupted anyone. You called upon what little courage you had within yourself. You were sputtering, but you were determined to tell him. Too much time had gone by. “And for once, I’m not afraid to do that! Well, right now I’m not afraid… I’m sorry that I didn’t handle things as well as I could have the past few days! I’m not sure if you know how much you mean to me, but I hope that this does not ruin our friendship!”

His chest grumbled as he muttered, “‘ _Our friendship’_.”

“Please, Maito,” You channeled the bluntness you never knew you had. Confidence erupted from your chest. “I thought you were dead! I cannot go through life knowing that I cannot be by your side! It doesn’t matter to me if that position is just as a friend!”

It felt as if a weight had been lifted from your shoulders. Guy leaned down, one hand now in your hair and the other in yours. He whispered,

“As much as I love hearing you speak, would you please allow me to kiss you now?” You were surprised that you didn’t faint in his arms for a second time. Shocked, you didn’t know how you managed to nod.

His lips met yours. The kiss was quick, yet lingering. You pulled away for air. Another burst of confidence. You grasped the front of his shirt, bringing him back to kiss you once more.

“Just to be completely clear,” you breathed, “You’re definitely not being chased by a band of rogue ninja, right?” Guy laughed.

“No, my love. I’m not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not do more content for this particular universe. I’m kinda torn between liking where it ended and expanding more of their relationship. I’m also considering a bonus chapter, which is far more likely. Lots of love everyone!


	7. BONUS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all asked for it and I gotchu.

“I do not think that this is a good idea.” Lee held a small bottle in his hands, gazing upon it in acute horror. The three junior ninja had gathered in a secluded part of the forest. Tenten’s scrolls were already in her hands. Neji’s Byakugan showed in wrinkles around his eyes.

“C’mon, Lee.” She put a hand around Lee’s. He felt the rolled paper against the back of his hand. Tenten inched the bottle closer to his face. He turned to his teammate.

“Underage ninja should not partake in the drinking of sake!” Lee protested.

“Where did you even get that, Tenten?” Neji implored, standing above the two with his arms crossed.

“Doesn’t matter!” Tenten snapped. She turned back to Lee, “You want to help Guy-Sensei don’t you? We have to make it look believable. ” Lee gazed at the bottle tentatively. Tenten looked between the two boys with determination. “You just have to drink a little bit. You’re in good hands, Lee. Just think of it like a training exercise!” Neji sighed.

“You two are ridiculous.” he scoffed, looking away from this poor decision. “There has to be a better way to do this.”

“And yet you’re still on board.” Tenten snapped back. The pair narrowed their eyes at each other, engaging in a silent stare off until a sudden outburst by Lee.

“I will do it!” he declared, reinvigorated by the thought of Guy-sensei. Tipping his head back, the liquid slowly began to drain from the small container. The bottle popped from his lips.

Tenten hopped up from her crouched position and unraveled her first scroll.

“Get ready, Tenten.” Neji locked eyes with her, both nodding in silent understanding. Lee whooped, cheeks becoming red.

About an hour later, the team showed up at your door. Tenten knocked on your door. A thump came from the otherside before you appeared. A blanket was still wrapped around your shoulders as you answered, blinking yourself awake.

“(Y/N)-sensei!” Tenten cried, “It’s Guy-sensei! We ran as fast as we could! Please, you have to help us!” You quickly escorted the children inside.

💕💕💕  
“I’m going to help Guy-sensei! Stay here!”

You bolted out the door. Jumping off of your porch, you disappeared into the night.

“You think you laid it on a bit thick there, Tenten?” She hummed at Neji’s comment, closing the door to your apartment.

“They need a push, we gave them a push.” She shrugged, heading to the little kitchen connected to the living area across from the entrance.

“The coalition for reason just shrunk by one.” Neji groaned, leaning over the back of the couch. Lee had happily passed out on the other arm.

“You can’t put on that aloof act with us, Neji, we know you too well,” Tenten filled your teapot, putting it on the stove. “Sometimes, it’s worth it to bend the rules when it comes to helping others. You love Guy-sensei no matter what you think of his teaching methods. You want him to be happy. Why else would you tag along with this absurd plan? ” Neji’s shoulders fell. He let out a breath. She was right. She was always right.

“It better work.” Neji muttered.

“It will. Now, ” Tenten peered into your fridge. “I don’t think (Y/N)-sensei will mind if some of her eggs are gone after all we’ve been through. Lee should probably get something in his stomach. You want some right?” Neji paused before giving a small, quick nod.

💕💕💕  
You crossed your arms, brows knitted together and stern pout on your lips.

“So, while we know you were trying to help, you can’t go around pulling stunts like that!” All six of yours and Guy’s students sat in front of you pouting. Your voice cracked. You were still shaken from the previous night. “You scared your sensei half to death. Please talk to us next time before staging a fake threat to the village.” You made direct contact with Ryo, who nervously avoided your gaze.

“And that’s why everyone is going to do 500 laps as punishment!” Guy announced energetically. You looked at him with wide eyes.

“We didn’t agree on that!” you stuttered. You leaned in with your voice low, “I thought we were just going to let them off with a warning?”

“Ah, yes, um… Optional 500 laps!” Lee cheered with bright eyes.

“Okay,” you breathed, “I think that’s it for me. Let’s get going everyone.” The kids sat there, staring up at you. You looked to Guy in confusion, behind you, then back at the children.

“What?” Guy questioned. “You heard the lady, let’s go!”

“Wait, what are you saying?” Hikaru asked slowly.

“Am I speaking the right language?” You wondered. Guy nodded towards you in reassurance.

“Are you saying we’re training together again?” Lee gasped. You and Guy turned to each other simultaneously. He gave you a small smile as your cheeks flushed slightly. The pair of you lingered in each other’s eyes. Tenten paused.

“Wait,” she started, “Are you two-”

“Okay, everyone!” Guy exclaimed, focusing back on the group. “Let’s go, training, now!” The children giggled amongst themselves, quietly celebrating their success as you all headed to the training ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I give Tenten the best lines. I like writing for her. Expect Cabaret ~next week~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering making this a series. Let me know if you would enjoy that! UPDATE: Made it a series... clearly.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr: @thing-winged


End file.
